About Us - Chanbaek
by sunqiesberries
Summary: [Shortfiction]/[Oneshot] Suatu hal tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. /YAOI/CHANBAEK/EXO/
1. Ratu drama

**About us**

 _WARNING YAOI BXB_

 _CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN EXO_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibuuuuuu"

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun, ini sudah ke 10kalinya kau menelpon ibu! Jika kau bertanya dimana kau menaruh kaus kakimu silahkan tanya jongdae atau minseok, jika kau lapar silahkan delivery makanan. Butik benar-benar sedang ramai Byun, mengertilah sedikit" helaan nafas terdengar dari sebrang telpon

"Baiklah baekhyun, ada apa? Selama 10kali juga ibu hanya mendengar helaan nafas mu itu. Ayolah" Tak lama ibu mendengar suara tangisan, aigo bocah ini selalu saja! Mau tak mau walau keadaan dibutik sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk berbicara panjang begini ditelpon, sang ibu pun menitipkan counter butik kepada pelayan dan menuju ruangan kantor butik untuk menenangkan bocah ini. Hahhh benar-benar

"Baekhyun? Apa kau dengar ibu? Hey ada apa byunie? Apa ada yang mengganggu mu di sekolah?" Baekhyun masih terisak. Ibu menunggu hingga suara isakan tangis mereda dengan sedikit memberi kata penenang untuk bayinya ah dasar bocah ini kapan dewasanya jika begini.

"Apa sudah baikan?"

"Ya ibu"

"Jadi bisa bercerita ada apa kau menangis?"

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin bersekolah disini. Aku tidak ingin bertempat tinggal diasrama. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol. Aku ingin berpelukan dengan Chanyeol. Aku ingin disuapi Chanyeol Strawberry. Aku sangat rindu dengan Chanyeol dan aku rindu Ibu hikss" tangisan pun kembali terdengar kembali dari sambungan telpon.

"Hah.. Byun baekhyun dengar ibu. Ibu pun merindukan mu dan tentu Chanyeol pun sangat merindukanmu. Tapi... JIKA KAU TIDAK DI ASRAMA KAU AKAN TERUS KE TEMPAT CHANYEOLMU YANG MANA DIA SEDANG MENJALANKAN WAJIB MILITER ITU!! OH YA TUHAN SAMBUNGAN INI IBU TUTUP!"

.

.

.

HUEEEEE MENGAPA IBU JAHAT SEKALI DENGAN BAEKHYUNN..

.

.

.

CHANYEOL TOLONG AKUUU

.

.

.

AKUU MERINDUKAN MUU

.

.

.

HUEEEEEEE

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa baekhyun sudah menjadi gila?" Jongdae menatap datar Baekhyun yang berguling-guling dilantai sambil berteriak "Chanyeol aku merindukanmu" cih menjijikan.

"Kemana saja kau bodoh? Dia memang sudah gila dan ratu drama" Minseok dan Jongdae pun hanya menatap miris pada tingkah idiot Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hatciii.. Aah sepertinya aku akan terkena flu" Park Chanyeol_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note:**

I Dunno what i write this is very short fiction, i just want express my feelings about chanbaek. I hope you guys enjoy it.

XoXo


	2. Tahan

**About us**

WARNING YAOI BXB

CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN EXO

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyeol Baekhyun mau pancake strawberry"

"Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri. Aku sedang menyelesaikan skripsiku, apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Hah baiklahh.." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Baekhyun begini biasanya paling tidak ada sedikit rengekan diakhir tapi ini tidak ada.

Beberapa menit terlewati tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengar suara seseorang sedang memasak di dapur, biasanya dari ruang tengah akan terdengar. Karena Chanyeol memang sedang mengerjakan skripsinya diruang tengah. Ini aneh.

Chanyeol pun menuju ke kamar mereka, dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran di kasur, tubuhnya ia posisikan menyamping membelakangi pintu.

"Jadi byunie sekarang kenapa lagi?" Ah itu suara Ibu Baekhyun ternyata ia sedang telponan. Chanyeol tentu tau, Baekhyun mengaktifkan mode Loudspeaker jadi terdengar walau ia hanya di ambang pintu.

"Ibu sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mulai bosan dengan Byunie. Ia selalu berfokus pada skripsinya, apa dia sudah tidak mencintai byunie lagi ya bu? Apa byunie sangat mengganggu? Bagaimana jika byunie tinggal sendiri saja bu? Ah tidak byunie tidak akan berani. Hiks ibu... bahkan dia tidak mau membuat kan byunie pancake strawberry lagi. Hiks " Chanyeol yang berada diambang pintu hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, Baekhyun memang selalu berfikir sesederhana itu. Ah byunie kuu itu. Sebelum ibu menjawab aku mengintrupeksi mereka. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengambil alih ponsel Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut akan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Halo ibu, lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabar ibu? Semoga baik-baik saja. Aku harus memutuskan sambungan ini dulu, bye ibu!" Chanyeol mematikan sambungannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih membelakangi tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun enggan berbalik, pasti Chanyeol mendengar curhatan byunie pada Ibu tadi, kan bekhyun maluuu hueeee.

"Baekhyun bisa kau berbalik?" Baekhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol balik, kepalanya ia eratkan pada dada bidang kekasihnya, tangisan yang tadi sempat turun kini sudah mereda.

Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun

Ia kecup terus menerus dahi Baekhyun

"Kau tahu, ini adalah tempat ternyamanku. Jangan pernah berfikir jika aku tidak mencintai mu lagi Byun, aku hanya sedikit Stres akhir-akhir ini karena Skripsi, maaf jika sikap ku belakangan terakhir agak cuek. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kau akan pergi, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu ku. Jika kau pergi maka aku akan ikut karena kau adalah Rumahku. Paham?" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan berkaca- kaca.

"Nyeol maafkan Baekhyun juga ya, selama ini Baekhyun seperti anak kecil. Lain kali Baekhyun akan belajar lebih dewasa. Terimakasih Chanyeol. Aku cinta sekalii dengan Chanyeol!" Setelah itu Baekhyun mengecup bertubi-tubi wajah si Park.

"Tetap menjadi Little Baekhyunee. Aracchi?"

"Alacchi daddy, byunie mau bobo. Elus-elus ya daddy"

"Tadi sepertinya ada yang bilang akan menjadi dewasa dan bagaimana dengan pancake strawberry? " Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan menoel terus pipi Baekhyun.

"Daddy belicik, byunie sudah tidak ingin pancake itu! sekarang cepat elus-elus byunie mengantuk sekali"

"Ah baby satu ini kenapa selalu menggemaskan!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Little Baekhyunee tu seperti apa? Ah terserah saja, byunie ngantuk" - BBH

.

.

"Tahan Chanyeol tahan, hanya dielus tidak yang lain" - PCY

.

.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang tidak ada sopan santunnya! Awas saja si Park itu jika berbuat yang jahat pada byunie ku! Lagian mereka selalu menganggu ku menonton EXO saja!" - Ibu Byun Pengerl ekso since 2013!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note** :

Thank u for respect this fiction. Byunie is so cuteeeee everrr!


	3. Horololo

**About us**

WARNING YAOI BXB

CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN EXO

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu, Lalu bulatkan kedua bibirmu menyerupai O lalu katakan..

" _Horololo_ "

"Ayo lakukan byun! "

"Tidak mau! " Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sudah sekitar 30menit Baekhyun tidak ingin mengatakan kata " _HOROLOLO_ " terlihat tidak penting bukan? Tapi kenyataannya ini sangat penting! Chanyeol ditugaskan untuk membuat Baekhyun bisa mengucapkan kata tersebut dan sialnya Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya pun tidak mau menurut bahkan sudah Chanyeol iming-imingi Ice Cream Strawberry 5box pun ia tetap tidak ingin mengatakannya. _Horololo_ merupakan salah satu judul lagu untuk Comeback album Jepang CBX nantinya, tapi tidak tau mengapa Baekhyun sangat sulit mengucapkan kata _Horololo_.

"Byuniee, kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau tidak ingin kesuksesan mu pada album Jepang ini? Fans akan kecewa jika kau seperti ini" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk berada didepannya dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut, Baekhyun yang dihadapannya hanya menunduk dan memainkan kedua telapak tanganya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun, ia rengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Mau bercerita? "Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol lalu ia pindahkan duduknya keatas pangkuan Chanyeol badannya berhadapan dengan sang kekasih lalu ia letakkan kepalanya dibahu lebar sang kekasih.

"Aku...

"Ak..u..

"A..k..u..

"Oke pelahan sayang.. Kau bisa bicara perlahan" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun lalu ia kecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun

"Aku hanya..

"Chanyeol aku hanya tidak ingin ke Jepang. Jika aku Comeback di Jepang itu tandanya aku akan lama sekali disana aku tidak mau hiks.. Aku hanya ingin bersama mu menemanimu disini, tidak ingin ke Jepang tidak ingin menyanyi huks... Kena..pa.. Ti..dak ada yang mengerti.. Bahwa aku sangat merindukan..mu.. Mengapa.. Mee..reka.. Selalu me..beri jadwal padat kepada..ku Chanyeol hikss" Baekhyun bercerita sambil terisak Chanyeol tercengang dibuatnya tidak habis fikir dengan kekasihnya ini. Tapi ini terdengar sangat manis ditelinganya, Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri ia eratkan pelukannya lalu ia angkat wajah Baekhyun, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata dan itu tampak lucu sekali dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol kecup semua permukaan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aaaaa Chanyeol hiks ini geliii" Sambil terisak Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan

Ahhh Baekhyun kan jadi malu tau! Air mata yang turun Chanyeol usap

Lalu kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun. Mereka menatap satu sama lain

"Baiklah, kau sangat manis dari dulu kau tahu itu? Kita buat perjanjian bagaimana? "

"Aku tahu Ibu selalu bilang aku manis dan perjanjian seperti apa? " Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Ah sepertinya tangisannya sudah mulai mereda.

"Tidak bisakah tidak lucu sehari saja?! Aku gemas sekali" Baekhyun yang bibirnya dicium terus menerus pun merengek

"Chanyeol hentikan?!!!!! Cepat katakan perjanjian apaa? "

"Setelah promosi mu di Jepang aku akan membawa mu berlibur ke Maldives kita akan minta cuti selama seminggu oleh Agency. Bagaimana? Tetapi ada syaratnya.. " Dari reaksi Baekhyun yang Chanyeol lihat sepertinya Baekhyun akan setuju, lihatlah mata yang bersinar ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan " _Liburan seminggu di Maldives_ " dan melupakan kata " _Tetapi ada syaratnya.._ "

"YA YA YAA Byuniee mau!!!!" Chanyeol bilang juga apa!

"Syaratnya.. Ikuti apa kata Manager dan PD-nim selama di Jepang dan Lakukan kata " _Horololo_ " secara tepat" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan muka semangatnya

"Cepat katakan _Horololo_.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum

" _HOROLOLOLOLO_ "

Chanyeol mendelikan matanya apa-apaan Baekhyunnya itu! Dia bisa mengucapkan kata tersebut secara lantang. Yang di tatap hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Heheheeee... Aku bisa, hanya saja malas mengatakannya tetapi semenjak semenit berlalu dan terdengar kata Berlibur bersama di Maldives aku menjadi Sangat Semangat!!" Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol ia berlari kecil Menghampiri member lain sambil berteriak

"AKU AKAN KEMALDIVES DONG DENGAN CHANYEOL! HANYA BERDUA! _HOROLOLOLOO_...

" _HOROLOLOLO_...

" _HOROLOLOLO_...

" _YIPIEEEE... HOROLOLOLOOO..._

.

.

.

.

.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU SANGAT BERISIK" Teriakan Suho terdengar

"SIALAN SI BYUN ITU! TELINGAKU SAKIT SIALAN! " Teriakan Kyungsoo pun terdengar dan dilanjutkan teriakan protes dari member lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol Facepalm melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note** :

Facepalm: Tepok jidat atau suatu hal dimana kejadian yang tidak disangka, takjup, ataupun terkesan dengan suatu hal.


	4. Twitter

**About us**

WARNING YAOI BXB

CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN EXO

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat keributan ditengah malam seperti ini byuniee?"

"Hihihi Aeri sangat lucu Chanyeol, mereka sangat antusias sekali dengan _twitter_ ku"

"Kau ini senang sekali sih membuat mereka terkejut" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Posisi mereka sekarang Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar pada dashboard ranjang dan Baekhyun yang bermanja di didada sang kekasih tangannya tak luput dari smartphone, Sebelumnya mereka sudah membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, perjalanan Seoul-Hongkong cukup melelahkan tetapi yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal Baekhyun sejak tadi tidak lepas dari Smartphonenya. Dan ternyata kekasihnya ini sedang mengejutkan para penggemar dengan membuat akun _Twitter_.

"Mari kita tidur ini sudah sangat larut dan esok kita akan memulai konser"

"Sebentar Chanyeol, aku masih ingin menggunakan _twitter_ ini"

"Tidak Baekhyun ini sudah sangat larut." Chanyeol mengambil alih Handphone Baekhyun

"1 _tweet_ lagi ya Chanyeol? Aku tidak tega dengan mereka" Diawal sudah dibilang bahwa sejak tadi Baekhyunnya sudah sangat terlalu lama bermain Handphone.

"Tidak byunie, cepat tidur!"Chanyeol menaruh Handphone Baekhyun di nakas ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bantal lalu menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya

"Chanyeol sekali lagi ya? Apa kau tega aku tidak berpamitan dengan mereka? Yaaaaa??" Baekhyun mengadah menatap wajah Chanyeol, mengeluarkan jurus tatapan puppynya. Jika begini Chanyeol mana kuat.

"Setelah itu lekas tidur" Baekhyun tersenyum ia melepas dekapan Chanyeol lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil Handphonenya jarak nakasnya hanya berada disebelah kanan Chanyeol sangat mudah dijangkau.

.

.

.

 ** _@B_hundred_Hyun_**

 _Let's sleep early for tomorrow(Concert)!_

 _Good night! Create a successful Twitter Today!_

 _12.30 . 02 juni 2018_

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengintip apa yang Baekhyun ketik pun terkekeh. Baekhyun memang selalu mengejutkan dan selalu menggemaskan tak heran mengapa para penggemar sering kalang kabut dibuatnya.

"Sudah! Chanyeol Mari kita tidur, Handphone ku tidak berhenti bergetar. Ughhh" Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun menaruh Handphonenya kembali pada nakas lalu berbaring disamping Chanyeol dan menelusupkan badannya pada badan Chanyeol..

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya berkali kali

"Good night byunie"

"Good night yeolo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 20menitan, Baekhyun kembali membuka kelopak matanya mengintip Sesosok yang mendekapnya ah sepertinya sudah tertidur aku akan membuat _tweet_ sekali lagi hihi pasti mereka akan senang! Pikir Baekhyun, ia pun melepas dekapan Chanyeol perlahan lalu langsung menyambar kembali Handphonenya. Byun nakal!

"Ah 1 _tweet_ berbentuk video tidaklah buruk kan? Ah apakah caranya memencet yang ini?..

"Ah _gotcha_! Byun Baekhyun memang cerdas" Kau terahli dari segala yang terahli tuan Byun.

.

.

.

 ** _@B_hundred_Hyun_**

 _Good night!_

 _[ Video ]_

 _12.54 . 02 juni 2018_

.

.

.

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri melihat _tweet_ terakhirnya ah ia harus segera tidur takut jika Chanyeol memergokinya.

Ia taruh kembali Handphonenya

Mengecup kening, mata, hidung, dan bibir Chanyeol lalu masuk kembali dalam dekapan Chanyeolnya ia terkekeh perlahan

"Hihi kenapa kadar ketampanan mu meningkat ketika tidur sih."

"Selamat malam Chanyeolku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note** :

Ide ini muncul begitu saja ketika Baekhyun yang bermain twitter huhuuhuuu sayang kenapa harus twitter dunia twitter terlalu kejam but i'll protect u baby!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Cause, i love him

**About us**

WARNING YAOI BXB

CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN EXO

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, sepertinya Baekhyun berada di Daerah Bucheon kami sedang dalam perjalanan mengejarnya"

"Apakah laporan ini penting? CEPAT TEMUKAN DIA! " Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telponnya aura emosi menguap dalam diri Chanyeol, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Sialan Byun Baekhyun, beraninya dia kabur aish sakit sekali kepalaku desis Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun ia mengernyitkan dahinya sakit kepalanya masih terasa walau sedikit berkurang ah ternyata ia ketiduran diatas meja kerjanya. Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya melupakan sesuatu ia langsung berlari kearah pintu membukanya dan..

"Ah Chanyeol apakah kau sudah bangun? " Dia Baekhyun berada didepan pintu sambil membawa sebuah cangkir yang sepertinya berisi teh hangat.

"Aku membawa teh hangat untuk mu" Baekhyun membawa dirinya masuk ke ruang kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil menutup kedua matanya tangannya ia kepal _–ltu_ _adalah salah satu cara untuk meredam emosinya_ , lalu iapun mengikuti Baekhyun yang duduk pada sofa ruang kerjanya. Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapan Baekhyunpun menatap sang empu secara mengintimidasi Baekhyun yang dilihat hanya berdehem canggung.

"Ekhem.. Chanyeol sebaik...

"Apakah kau pikir bepergian tanpa izin dariku adalah sesuatu yang diperbolehkan? " Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dari suaranya Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang menahan emosinya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa rasa takut.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya Chanyeol? "

Chanyeol hanya diam

"Diam tandanya ya...

"Sebenarnya siapa aku dimatamu? Kenapa kau memperlakukan ku seperti ini? " Pertanyaan yang selalu Chanyeol hindarkan kembali muncul.

"Bisakah kau hanya menuruti perkataan ku Baekhyun? Dan kurangi kebiasaan bertanya mu" Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin meluapkan emosinya sudah tidak ingin, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak menuju keluar ruangan.

"Bukankah aku hanya Budak? Lalu kenapa kau sekhawatir ini denganku? " Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya memutar badannya menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Ya kau hanya Budak. Aku membeli mu sangat mahal aku harus mendapat untung. Dan jangan berfikir aku khawatir dengan mu Jalang! Aku membeli mu dan aku akan menjual mu. Ini sebuah permainan Byun. Ingat itu! " Chanyeol menekan kata perkata yang ia ucapkan. Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya tak terasa ia mengeluarkan air matanya, Chanyeol muak melihat air mata itu ia pun beranjak pergi dari ruangannya.

"Aku paham..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TUAN" Satu pelayan Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangannya

"Apa kau tidak mengerti sopan santun sialan! Kau ku pec..

"Baekhyun tuan Baekhyun.. " Emosi Chanyeol menguap ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya? "

"Baekhyun ditemukan tewas dikamarnya " Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kesadarannya tiba-tiba kosong bahkan untuk melangkahkan kaki pun terasa sangat sulit.

"Tu..an.. Apakah anda baik? "

Seketika kesadaran Chanyeol kembali, ia berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun setelah sampai terlihat beberapa pelayan ingin membawa Baekhyun untuk dibersihkan lalu dikebumikan.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA! JANGAN SENTUH!KALIAN BEDEBAH! " Emosi Chanyeol benar-benar meluap ia langsung menhampiri mereka. Para pelayan pun mundur menunggu diluar kamar Baekhyun.

"Tidak.. Tid.. Ak Baekhyun " Chanyeol meenjatuhkam tubuhnya ia melihat didepannya Baekhyun tergeletak dilantai, darah berceceran dimana-mana serpihan pecahan kaca disekelilingnya dan 1 potongan kaca yang menancap di pinggir lehernya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya ia bergumam

"Tidak pasti kau bercanda.. Ini tidak lucu jalang! Sialan" Chanyeol mencabut potongan kaca dileher Baekhyun Baju Chanyeol bahkan sudah Memerah karena darah.

Chanyeol menampar wajah pucat kebiruan Baekhyun

"Cepat bangun sialan! Kau akan ku jual kemafia sekarang! Cepat bangun!"

"KAU HARUS MENURUTI PERINTAHKU! AKU BILANG BANGUN! BANGUN!"Chanyeol menggikan suaranya sambil mengguncang tubuh dalam dekapannya suaranya pelayan yg berada diluar kamar pun sedikit khawatir mendengar suara tuannya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUNN!!!!! ARGHHHHHHH.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam itu tandanya Bulan akan menggantikan tugas Matahari. Menambah kesan dingin pada kawasan pemakaman.

"Tuan.. Hari sudah sangat Sore dan sebaiknya Tuan beristirahat"Sang pelayan memperingati Chanyeol. Ya mereka sedang berada disebuah Pemakaman, tetapi kau tahu? Ini adalah pemakaman keluarga Park makam dimana keluarga-keluarga Park dikebumikan.

"Kau tau Junho— _nama pelayan_ kenapa aku menguburkan Baekhyun di Pemakaman ini? " Chanyeol masih berjongkok menyamai makam Baekhyun dan menatap batu Nisan yang bertuliskan

.

 ** _RIP_**

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _1992.05.06-2016.11.25_

.

Sang pelayan menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Karena aku mencintainya, tapi aku menyakitinya" Chanyeol menangis diam tanpa isakan ia sandarkan kepalanya pada nisan Baekhyun.

Junho tau sang tuan sedang menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya biarkanlah ini berlalu bersama angin sore yang terasa menyesakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _Terkadang seseorang tidak bisa menyikapi apa makna sebuah Cinta, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang tidak mengerti perasaan yang sedang dialaminya. Maka dari itu terkadang sebuah Tindakan tidak pernah seirama dengan apa yang dikatakan Perasaan. Membingungkan memang, tapi inilah sebuah alur kehidupan._ —

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note** :

Pasaran,sinetron,alay banget tapi saia suka. tau ah yang penting hidup Chanbaek!


	6. Brother?

**About us**

WARNING YAOI BXB

CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN EXO

Per-Chapter beda cerita istilahnya Oneshot — _sorry im forgot to tell_ — jadi kesannya sangat tidak nyambung ya. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Dia kakak tirimu Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menatap anak lelaki yang tepat berada disamping ibunya. Penampilannya seperti anak terlantar dan mengapa ia selalu menundukkan kepalanya? Dan juga tubuhnya sangat tinggi, kira-kira berapa usianya? Itulah kalimat yang terlintas diotak Baekhyun saat ia melihat Chanyul..Chanyil.. Ah entahlah

.

.

.

.

.

Selagi Chanyeol membersihkan diri Ibu bercerita bahwa ia sangat tidak tega melihat Park Chanyeol yang bahkan baru berumur 13tahun kesana kemari meminta pekerjaan bahkan makanan pun ia tak punya apalagi Rumah. Sebelumnya Ibu memang sudah sering memberi sebuah makanan atau selimut hangat untuk Chanyeol. Aaah lembut sekali hati ibu Baekhyunee ini.

"Jadi baekhyunee, tolong ramah kepada Chanyeol yaa? Sekarang ia adalah kakak mu" Ibu memberi pengertian kepada Baekhyun.

"Ibu.. "

"Ahh Chanyeolie wahh tampak terlihat segar yaa. Mari bergabung duduklah disamping Baekhyun" Baekhyun meneliti penampilan Chanyeol dan _Wow_ dia sangat berbeda dari pertama kali yang Baekhyun lihat diambang pintu. Dan Baekhyun rasa ia juga tak buruk untuk dijadikan seorang kakak.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya

Senyuman yang kata Ibu Manis seperti gula Baekhyun tunjukkan kepadanya. Hihi

"Halo Canyul, aku Byun Baekhyun ibu biasa memanggilku Baekhyunee"

Ia menjabat tangan Baekhyun walau terkesan ragu tetapi mengapa kepalanya selalu ia tundukan. Entahlah padahal kata Ibu Baekhyun ini Lucu dan sangat enak dipandang is dasar Canul!

"H..h..alo, tapi na..ma..ku.. Park Chanyeol bukan Canyul" Baekhyun memang sangat payah untuk menghapal nama seseorang terlebih jika orang baru seperti Cayul ini.

"Ah ya terserah itu, sekarang mari menjadi Kakak dan Adik yang akur!!" Baekhyun langsung memeluknya, ia terlihat sangat terkejut akan perlakuan Baekhyun. Tak lama ia memeluk Baekhyun balik tanpa ada yang menyadari Senyuman berkembang dibibir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Baekhyun side_**

 _Sedikit mengingat masa lalu tidak masalah kan? Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan saat pertama kali ia dikenalkan sebagai kakak tiriku_.

"Sayang apakah sudah selesai? "

 _Dulu bahkan untuk menatap mataku saja Chanyeol tidak berani._

"ASTAGA!

"YAK! SIALAN JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU SEPERTI ITU! Bagaimana jika aku menjatuhkan Panci ini dan kakiku terkena Panci yang terdapat minyak panasnya.. Kakiku tidak akan terlihat mulus lagi nan..

"Sayang bisakah kau memasak saja? Tanpa melamun dan terus mengoceh. "

 _Pada saat aku berkata "Kurasa ia tidak buruk menjadi seorang Kakak" nyatanya salah. Aku menyadari selama Chanyeol menjadi seorang Kakak untukku ia memberi sebuah perhatian melebihi hubungan Kakak-Adik yang kami jalani. Dari situ aku mulai merasakan dadaku akan berdetak 2x lebih cepat jika melihat Chanyeol._

"Tidak bukan seperti itu, jangan menatapku seperti itu byunie... Tapi lihatlah Richard sudah sangat kelaparan di meja makan"

 _Pada saat itu aku berfikir bahwa perasaan_ _Ini salah dan aku selalu menyangkalnya.Tak lama pertahananku runtuh ketika Chanyeol mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu melebihi seorang Adik Baekhyun"_

"Baiklah baiklah, silahkan duduk kembali dan tunggu sebentar lagi! "

 _Dengan beraninya Chanyeol melamarku, ia meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya kepada Ibu jika ia sudah mencintai adiknya sendiri._

"YAKKK CHANYEOL!! CEPAT BELI GAS! TERNYATA GASNYA SEJAK TADI SUDAH HABIS PANTAS SAJA AYAMNYA TIDAK MATANG-MATANG! "

 _Untungnya ibu sangat merestui kami. Aku tau cerita ini terdengar konyol._

"YAKKK CHANYEOL APA KAU MENDENGARKU? "

 _Kakak-Adik lalu menjadi Suami. Pftt.. Seperti judul Sinet yang sering Chanyeol tonton saja_

"AKU MENDENGARMU PARK BAEKHYUN! TENANGLAH! JANGAN TERUS BERTERIAK"

 _Kata Ibu tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi sebuah kekuatan Cinta. Maka dari itulah Ibu merelakan kami._

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK SIALAN!! "

 _Dann.._

 _kami mengadopsi anak yang kami beri nama **Park Richard**_

"APPA DADDY BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? AKU SANGAT LAPAR! HUEEEEEEE"

 _Ah lucunya.._


	7. Boleh kah?

**About** **us**

WARNING YAOI BXB

CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN EXO

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awan mulai menggelap gemuruh petir sudah mulai terdengar dan tak lama setetes demi setetes air mulai turun. Akan ada hujan badai malam ini, sepertinya ramalan cuaca hari ini sangat tepat. Baekhyun menikmati tetesan air hujan melalui kaca jendelanya, ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran jendela, kedua tangannya menggenggam cangkir yang berisi Coklat Hangat. Diiringi Musik klasik kesukaannya menambah kesan sendu di suasana apartementnya.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun side_

"Baekhyun apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " Aku terkejut, aah aku melupakan fakta bahwa didalam apartemen ini dihuni oleh dua orang.

"Tidak ada, hanya menikmati rintikan hujan dari balik jendela"

Dua orang ya. Aku dan Chanyeol.

"Boleh ku temani? " Aku membalikan tubuhku lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"Tentu Chanyeol. Dan kenapa kau selalu ingin menemaniku? " aku sudah tepat dihadapannya

"Karena aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" Ia menampilkan senyum tulusnya kepadaku.

"Cih, bisakah kau pergi? Aku benar-benar ingin kau pergi dari hadapanku " Aku mendorong tubuhnya.

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyun? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? " Wajahnya menyiratkan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam, aku benci melihatnya.

"Berhentilah Chanyeol, kumohon berhenti..lah hiksss

"Kau..

"KARENA KAU BUKAN LAGI MANUSIA CHANYEOL! KAU TELAH MATI! ARGHHHHHH " aku membenci fakta selanjutnya, sekarang orang-orang disekitarku menganggapku gila.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Coklat hangat yang berceceran dimana-mana, dan Musik klasik yang mengayun bersama suara teriakan. Bedanya malam ini diiringi oleh suara Hujan yang bersahutan dengan petir.

.

.

Jadi,

Bolehkah aku menyusul dirinya? Aku sungguh lelah.


End file.
